silent king ideas
by Valt DiAdon
Summary: These are my ideas for the silent king series that may or may not be used, not really mini stories themselves but fragments of ideas running around in my head that I cant seem to get rid of
1. Chapter 1

The Silent King / X-men movie crossover

The Silent King / X-men movie crossover

(Takes place during X2)

In professor Charles Xaviors office an interesting conversation was taking place, between the professor and a stranger, a man who only called himself King.

The professor was a mutant with a powerful ability to read minds, he was never alone in his own mind he could always hear the surface thoughts of any one around him, the longer he talked to this King the more confused he became. He wasn't 'hearing' the normal surface thoughts; instead it was more like whispers of thousands of voices everywhere almost echoing.

The longer they talked the more curious he became lightly he reached out and touched the surface of the mans mind.

In their conversation his nickname came up The Silent King, with a thought Charles mentally whispered this name back into the blond mans mind, what he got shocked him. Millions of voices whispering in hatred awe and an overwhelming sense of fear, each at an almost different time.

"Oh god no…" (Middle aged woman)

"…silence… no no… not silence any thing but silence..." (Man early 20's)

"The Silent King…" (An awe filled little boy's voice)

"Silent King of Blood…" (Fearful old man)

Charles also head more in the back round some little whimpers pain filled moans and other fear filled muttering, with more then a little trepidation he echoed "the Silent king of Blood"

The whispers and echoes gained intensity millions of voices in all different languages and accents cried out and whispered one thing over and over again.

"… World Ender…"

It was then that the professor finally started to believe that he was dealing with something far more powerful and dangerous then the worst mutant or human. Someone who wouldent hesitate to kill and maim any one that got in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea

He stood tall head tilted back as his mind flashing back over the last ten years of war; the snake had started the most recent world war gaining an alliance with the immortal Uchiha who had control of the eight tailed demons. He had stayed neutral and now they were going to try and destroy him.

His shoulders shook slightly, the snake started to grin until he heard the sound of low laughter coming out from under his faceless helm. He reached up and pulled the helmet off his head and then let it hang from the tips of his fingers at his side, his laughter got louder as he looked at the forces arrayed before him summons and the tailed demons towered over hundreds of thousands of ninja.

"Is this all, you honestly think you could kill me with this pathetic army" the snake snarled and ordered the army to attack. The Silent King of Blood laughed even louder as he let his rage and blood lust out to play and called forth his power. High above the battlefield dark black storm clouds gathered on the ground all the rushing ninja could hear were the low rumbles of thunder and the dull echoing explosions of dirt as Naruto cut the chakra holding his armor together peace by peace and let it fall straight to the ground leaving him wearing only loose black pants and leather boots.

"Come face the King of Hell" he roared to the approaching masses, before racing straight into the horde, spinning ducking dodging and leaping he weaved around his enemies the elements dancing on his finger tips and across his body as he ripped his way through their ranks leaving a swath of dismembered shredded and burnt corpse in his wake.

The snake watched in increasing fear as his army was steadily butchered before his eyes, massive blasts of fire, lightning and wind lashed across the battlefield killing thousands with each attack. Blasting threw the last rank of ninja in a shower of blood and body parts he heads straight for the summons, a massive three headed snake is roasted from the inside out by lightning, the boss salamander and scorpion were both taken out by the same blast of fire, every falcon summon was ripped from the sky by thousands of chains arcing up from the earth and torn to shreds before they hit the ground. Manda the boss snake was cut in half lengthwise by a massive blade of wind.

The snake ninja landed on a rocky out cropping not far from where his summon was destroyed the killing intent was so thick in the air that it even affected him as he stared in a stunned horror at what was once his army, so stunned was he that he didn't sense an attack until the paper thin sword stabbed threw his spine and heart before exiting his chest, and his chakra was drained into the blade. Naruto moved close behind his enemy and whispered in his ear "and this is how the world ends" before the clones body poofs out of existence leaving the dyeing snake nin to collapse to his knees to watch the end of a war that the human race would never recover from, a war against what was once a man who now stands above even the gods.


End file.
